


Surprise!

by Subtlety Lost (fishstic)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/Subtlety%20Lost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meiriana doesn't quite know what "surprise party" and "don't come home until I tell you we're ready" means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

Morrigan shook her head as she stared up at Leliana who was hanging, upside down, off the rafters of the garage trying to hang a ‘Happy Birthday’ banner. “You’re never going to get it done like that,” she said. 

“Would you rather do this instead?” Leliana asked as she tied the cord around the rafter beside her. 

“And miss out on the view? Never,” Morrigan chuckled. 

“I think i’ve a pretty good view from up here,” Leliana replied, “even if you are a bit upside down to me.”

“Leliana, I think you’re the one upside down,” Morrigan said. “Meiriana would have a heart attack if she saw you doing that.”

“Actually, she’s the one who showed me how to get up here,” Leliana said. 

“You mean she showed you where Alistair hid the ladder.”

Leliana shrugged as she finished tying the other end of the banner up and swung into a sitting position on the rafter. “Can you set it back up?” she asked motioning to the ladder lying on the floor of the garage. “I accidentally knocked it over.”

“I don’t know,” Morrigan said. “I quite like the view of you sitting up there like those birds you’re so fond of.”

“Do you want me to drop down onto your head like they tend to do?” Leliana teased.

“I’ll just set that back up for you,” Morrigan chuckled picking the ladder back up. “Are you sure that Meiriana is going to like this surprise party of yours? I know you said it’s an Orlesian tradition, but I don’t think Meiriana is much one for actually celebrating her birthday.”

“Surprise parties are fun,” Leliana said, climbing down the ladder once Morrigan had it braced for her. “I think she’ll be okay with it.”

“Only because she loves you,” Morrigan replied. “Am I to understand I’m supposed to be baking the cake?”

“You’re the only one who knows how. At least the only one whose cakes never turn out burnt,” Leliana replied. 

Morrigan chuckled. “You’d all starve without me.”

“More likely Alistair would have us all eating ramen and microwave pizzas for every meal.” Leliana smiled and took Morrigan’s hand. “Enough small talk though. The one thing Meiriana told me she wanted for her birthday was to see you and I actually getting along. Let’s not disappoint her.”

“We get along just fine,” Morrigan countered. “Are you sure she does not intend to see us more than getting along?”

“So what if she intends that? Are you objecting?”

“Absolutely not,” Morrigan replied, then she leaned over and kissed Leliana’s cheek. 

Meiriana clapped her hands and chuckled from the shadows at the back of the garage. “I knew it! You two do like each other! Alistair owes me 20 dollars!”


End file.
